creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Marshall Lee The Vampire King Of Aaa1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Call of duty : the lost game page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 03:32, November 15, 2012 Blanking your pages + adding an outdated deletion category is a no no and results in a 1 day long block. The page you added the category to has since been deleted. If you do not want your page to continue existing, leave a message on an admin's talkpage explaining why you think such and asking for them to delete it. Christ... I WAS FROZEN TODAY!! 07:23, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Christ... I WAS FROZEN TODAY!! 07:36, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Christ... I WAS FROZEN TODAY!! 07:36, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Kicked from Chat You know you can rejoin chat immediately after a kick... Anyway, you were kicked for repeated overusage of Caps. Please don't do it again. Also, please sign your posts on talk pages using four tildes (~) or by pressing the signature button. It's a pain to go through the history to see who said what... -- Evra the Kid (talk) 19:24, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ? Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 21:14, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 23:04, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 18:26, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 05:29, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 00:43, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Banned Yeah I'm sorry but your behavior was just too immature. You were talking excesively, and I warned you before about using homophobic slurs. Please for the 5th time read Chat Rules and we will see you in... 3 days if you DO come back Pramirez351 (talk) 05:44, October 2, 2013 (UTC)